Until You
by lido-bunny
Summary: If u were to fall i'll be there to catch you. If i were to fall, you wouldnt waste a second to catch me. If i were to fall...i would be catch by an anonymous pink haired girl...who cared about me w/out bothering to know me...thats worth fighting for...


**Hey guys! Here's a treat!**

**i know this might be cheezy but..i've been inspired! lol!**

**so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont Naruto...**

**Grenades**

_(Sasuke POV)_

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

…

"…_Why? I thought you were the one…"_

I slammed the money I owe onto the counter of the bar and walked out the door and left a small red box next to the money. My eyes glued to the sidewalk of the bright city of lights. My head full of the scene that I had witnessed this afternoon. 'Why?' Hand in hand, and small kisses from time to time. She had another "one" behind my back. 'I should have known…should have known' the evidence was there before the scene had taken place. I was just too ignorant to see it.

…

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

…

I walk towards a group of people not caring the fact that they had stopped, I just kept walking with my head down.

_*BEEEEEEP!*_

I turned to my right to the loud sound that was gaining my attention. My eyes squinted from the bright light that was shining clearly in front of me. There was a car heading my way. 'I guess it's my time...' I closed my eyes and heard nothing but beeping cars and screaming people. Then all that stopped. I was now on the street laying face down…but not in pain…not under the car…and not dead. I looked back to only see a girl with pink hair lying on the spot I was supposed to be in.

…

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

…

"OH MY! SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?"

I was in shock. 'What was she thinking? Why would she do that?' I quickly got up and ran to the unknown girl's body. I lowered down to my knees and put my head to her chest. 'yes!' she was still breathing, but still motionless.

The ambulance came and got her. They said I was fine just a cut on my elbow that's all but I went with them to see if the girl was okay, even if they did told me she was going to be fine, I didn't care. I needed proof to know she was going to be fine.

My phone then started to vibrate in my pocket. I tooked it out to only see a cracked reflection of myself through my iphone. I touched the screen to make sure it was still properly working. _'2 new messages'_

_Karin: sorry babe can't make it tonight. Made some plans already._

_Karin: I won't be back til' late so don't wait up._

So she forgot our anniversary. How pathetic of me to think she had actually was in love with me. I looked up to the girl laying on the stretcher with an oxygen mask over her and an iv connected to her left arm. 'I should have been hit by the car…not you'

…

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

…

I'm sitting here in the waiting room. My hands rub my face as I lean forward. As soon I heard the door opening I instantly got up and turned to the doctor.

"She'll be fine. Just some fracture ribs and a fractured leg. If you want you can go see her."

"Hn. I'll pay for her hospital bill."

"That won't be necessary Sasuke-san. By the way, how do you know Sakura anyways?"

"I don't, I just met her."

"I thought so, because I've never seen her around you before."

"Hn. You know her?"

"Of course. She's like a daughter to me. She works here as my apprentice, and does a very good job."

"Since when did you start taking people as your apprentices Tsunade-san."

"Ever since she walked in and proved herself worthy. She's very caring and strong-minded. That's one of her qualities I favor. And she's not here for the money, she's here because of the same reason I am here today. Saving the lives of others without the glory."

*Beep*

"Tsunade-sama, we need you in the west wing"

"I must be going now, but feel free to go see if she's ok, knowing you, you probably will even if I told you not to."

As she turned and walked off, I made my way to the closed door and opened it. As I walked in I am instantly welcomed by the view of the pink haired girl on the hospital bed. She began to stir a bit, and then her eyes open slowly, revealing emerald orbs. She instantly got up and got off the bed and walk towards me only to end up falling on my because of her broken leg.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Her hands touching my face and arms as she keeps her worried look on her face that's trying to find any signs of bruises or cuts.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that question…your the one laying on the hospital bed…well at the moment…me."

Her eyes then widen and her face turned a bright red as she try to get off of me. "Ahh…" she winced.

"You should be careful; you have some fractured ribs and a broken leg."

"I'm sorry for troubling you." she frowned.

"Its fine, you should have left me to die and-"

"-don't say that! You have every right to live! So don't say that you should have died."

"You could have died-"

"-yeah but I'm not right?" she move her hands side to side in fron of my face to prove her point and gave me a small smile.

"…"

"Exactly. 'sigh' Besides I couldn't let you stand there and get hurt or die. Especially when I could have done something, which I did! " Her smile then got wider and her emerald orbs glistened.

"You don't even know me…"

"Does it matter?" she questioned. "You should save anyone in trouble, no matter what. Everyone deserves to live whether they're good or bad."

"But still…"

"How about this…let's start over?" I gave her a questioning look. "My name is Haruno, Sakura. And who might you be?" she extended her arm to me.

I hesitated a bit, but i shooked it, "Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san."

"Just call me Sasuke, I'll be fine with that."

"Ok. Sasuke-kun." She then smiled at me and this weird feeling in my stomach started to rise.

…

_If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

I didn't know what it was but it made me feel a bit…comfortable…I liked this feeling. This moment made me realize that, sulking about my cheating girlfriend isn't going to help. And hoping that she'll change isn't going to happen. I stayed committed to her and wanted to protect her, but if I was the one in danger she wouldn't do the same. She would have left me dying.

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no_

…

I'm going to stop trying and start over. Fresh and new, because realization just came, and says that the girl I'm with isn't the one for me. She never has and never will.

**So what did you think?**

**Do you like it? Review it and tell me then!**

**And a round of applause for Bruno Mars' Grenades!**

**for now ciao! ^_^**


End file.
